Small things count, too
by Ria Wei
Summary: A li'l one shot I did for fun. May contain a teeny bit of OOCness, but I'm not worried. Oh, this is just for XxSpiritLoverxX cause she's been one of my biggest supporters on here! Thank you, girl!


WARNING: JACKXCARLY! May be just a teeny bit ooc, but I don't really know. Anywho, y'all know what to do!

"Carly, calm down."

Aramaya smiled gently at the nervous woman.

"I can't help it. I feel so-out of place, ya know?"

Carly smoothed out the fabric of the dress she was wearing. It was a deep violet color, and it hugged her a little tighter than what she was used to. Then again, it was strapless, so that was probably a good thing.

"There's no need for being nervous." Aramaya helped her finish her hair, which was in a professional messy bun. "Jack wants to take you out, that's all."

"To one of the best restaurants in New Domino!" Carly made a little gesture of hopelessness.

"Yes, because you've never been to one like it. He wants to show you how it feels to be looked up to, instead of down at."

"I know, but still-"

Aramaya sighed. She knew she shouldn't, but she did it anyway. She dug into Jack's heart, took the strong love he had for only Carly, and let her feel it.

Carly jumped a bit at the incredibly pleasant warm feeling in her chest. She couldn't help but smile at it.

"What was that?"

"That was what Jack holds for you and you alone." Aramaya smiled. "He wouldn't be doing this if he didn't."

"Yeah, I guess." Not that she didn't appreciate the gesture of Jack taking her out like this, but her idea of a perfect date was a little more casual. A movie, a good dinner at some little cafe, and a peck goodnight.

"There. Now you look almost too good for him." When Carly looked up at her in alarm, Aramaya smiled. "I said 'almost'. Look."

Carly looked in the mirror and saw someone much like herself. Deep, dark colored hair, framing sparkling green eyes, which were not hidden by glasses for once, and her lovely face. She looked amazing!

"Wow. I can't recognize myself."

"I can." Aramaya smiled. "Jack will too. He's absolutely crazy about your eyes." She covered her mouth. "I didn't say that."

"Don't worry." Carly smiled. "But- can you tell me something?"

"What?"

"If Jack cares so much, why doesn't he show it?"

"That I'm not answering." Aramaya shook her head. "You could ask him tonight."

"I don't have a choice, do I?"

"Nope. Now, come on. Jack's about to go crazy."

"Right." Carly tried to ignore the butterflies in her stomach.

Jack was pacing in front of the fireplace in the library.

"Jack, you're gonna wear a hole in the rug," Yusei teased.

"Huh? Oh." He stopped and tapped his foot impatiently. "How long does it take for one woman to get dressed?"

"As long as she likes. You should never rush them."

"But-" Jack paused as he heard voices coming down the hall. "How do I look?"

Yusei raised a brow at his friend. Truth be told, he looked good in his suit. It was a black pinstripe that 'happened' to show off his well sculpted body. He had ditched the earrings, finding them out of place.

"You look like teen on his first date." Yusie laughed when Jack scowled. "Kidding! You look good."

"Thanks." Jack tugged at the crimson tie. "Where are they?"

"Right here." Aramaya led Carly into the room. She didn't need to read Jack's heart to know that he thought Carly looked amazing. It showed when his jaw almost unhinged.

"Jack?" Carly was suddenly self-conscious. "Is this alright?"

"I- ahem." Jack recovered himself. "It's perfect, Carly." He gave her a rare smile. "Ready to go?"

Carly nodded, feeling a bit better.

"Now, don't you kids stay out too late." Aramaya smiled as she teased them.

"Stop it." Jack gave her a playful scowl and pretended to ignore her. He checked his pockets and smiled. "Come on." He led Carly to a red Ferrari, and held open the door as she got in. Then he hopped in the driver's side and started off.

They drove in silence for a while. Jack couldn't think of anything to say, and he was very distracted by the way Carly looked.

Carly was self- conscious, wondering if she'd embarrass him in front of all those up-class people. That was the last thing she wanted to do.

"Ahem."

Before Carly had realized it, they had arrived. Jack was waiting for her to take his hand as he held her door open.

"Plan on staying there all night?" he teased.

"Sorry." She took his hand and let him help her out.

They walked to the door and Jack asked for their table.

"Oh, yes. It's right this way." A waiter led them to a balcony with a single table. "Someone will be with you shortly."

Jack nodded, sending the man on his way. Then he politely helped Carly sit.

Carly stared about her, admiring the night sky, the wonderful view, and the amazing architecture of the restaurant. The pillars all about were carved beautifully and the tile floor was beautiful. Then there was the soothing music in the background.

"Like it?" Jack watched her in amusement. Her curious eyes enchanted him in a way that he'd never experienced before.

"Yes." Carly looked at him and smiled. Then she quickly looked away, her question burning in her mind.

"Carly? What is it?" Jack noticed the way her eyes fell slightly.

"Nothing- well-" She seemed hesitant. "I was just wondering something."

"Well, what?" Jack tried not to sound impatient, but he was slightly worried.

"I-" Carly paused as the waiter came and took their orders. When he was gone, she tried to form her question. "Why- I mean-" She thought for a moment. "Why does everything have to be so big with you?"

"What?"

"This-" Carly waved at the restaurant. "Is nice and all, please don't get me wrong, but why can't you show how much you care with smaller things?" There, she'd said it.

"Like?"

'Leave it to him to ask me that.' Carly shook her head. "Like when we're at home, you hardly ever show me anything."

"The kids-"

"Aren't around all the time. We were alone in the garden just the other day and you did absolutely nothing."

Jack couldn't argue that.

"Or even when they are, there's nothing wrong with small little gestures. Yusei and Aramaya do it all the time."

"But it doesn't please the kids."

"Maybe not the boys, but at least it shows them how a couple SHOULD act." Carly covered her mouth, not meaning it to sound as harsh as it had.

Jack didn't reply as the waiter returned with their dinner. As soon as he was gone, he saw Carly stand and move to the edge of the balcony. He followed her.

"Sorry, Jack." Carly was trying to calm herself, feeling silly for getting so worked up.

"No." Jack gently turned her until she faced him. "You're right, Carly. I shouldn't be so selfish."

"You're n-" Jack silenced her by placing a finger over her lips.

"Yes, I am. I'm selfish with the way I show you my affections; I'm selfish with where and when I kiss you; and I'm selfish with you." His violet eyes burned into hers. "But, if I could point this out, you never do anything either."

"I'm never sure if you want it." Carly averted he gaze as best she could. "I'm never sure with you."

"I'll tell you now, Carly." His arms encircled her waist. "I always do."

Carly looked up at him. She could see that he really was sorry for accidentally hurting her, and couldn't help but smile.

"So do I."

Jack found it impossible to not kiss her then. He carefully lowered his mouth to hers and gently pressed his lips there. What surprised him was when Carly grabbed the tie he was wearing and lightly pulled, moving him closer. He broke off the kiss and stared at her.

"I love you, Jack," she said tenderly, looking up at him.

He couldn't help but grin. "Not as much as I love you."

Carly rolled her eyes at his competitiveness. "Our dinner's getting cold. Let's eat."

Jack helped her sit again and smiled.

They talked throughout their meal, smiling and laughing. Jack tried to keep himself calm, but as the night grew longer, he grew more nervous.

"Jack, what is it?" Carly finally picked up on his nervousness. "Are you alright?"

"Yes." He smiled and stood. "Just restless." He held out his hand. "May I steal a dance?"

"At your own risk." Carly let him hold her tightly. "I'm a terrible dancer."

"So am I." He smiled at her.

They moved slowly, entranced by each other's eyes. Their hearts beat in perfect unison, like they were supposed to be together. Finally, Jack thought he'd burst if he didn't ask her.

"Carly." He stopped their moving. "I-" He kissed her slowly and his heart sped up. "I love you."

"I love you too, Jack."

"I don't think I can survive without you." He kissed her again and felt unable to pull himself away. She captivated him, made him feel things he'd thought impossible to feel.

Carly smiled as he held her tightly, enjoying his possessiveness. He always made her feel cherished when he held her like that.

"Carly?"

"Hmm?" She let her head rest on his shoulder and her eyes shut dreamily.

"Will you marry me?"

Carly's eyes snapped open and she leaned back to look up at him.

"What?" she asked in astonishment.

"I love you. Will you marry me?" Jack pulled a ring out of his pocket and showed it to her. It was a beautiful golden band with a single diamond set in the middle. Inside was inscribed: "For my one and only."

"Jack..." Carly couldn't speak, but nodded mutely as tears formed in her eyes.

Jack smiled and slipped the ring on her finger, then lightly kissed her tears away.

"Don't cry," he whispered, holding her even closer. "I can't stand to see you cry."

She smiled up at him and kissed him, letting her fingers bury themselves in his hair.

Jack held her close to his heart, never wanting to let her go. She was his now and no one could take her away. And if they dared to try, they'd have HIM to deal with.

"I have one condition, though." Carly smiled up at him, draping her arms around his neck.

"Oh?" Jack smiled at her teasing. "And what would that be?"

"You can't be so selfish with your kisses." She pouted up at him. "That isn't allowed."

Jack smiled. "I think I can do that." He let his forehead rest against hers. "So long as you aren't either."

"Deal." She pecked him and sighed happily.

They didn't get home until about midnight. When they sneaked in, they accidentally caught Yusei and Aramaya in the middle of a kiss.

"We're back," Jack said rather loudly, startling them.

"Jack!" Carly nudged him.

"Well, we are." Jack smiled down at her.

"Have fun?" Aramaya leaned back against Yusei, who was semi-red in the face.

"Yeah, actually." Carly sat in a chair, when Jack suddenly had her stand and sit on his lap.

"I take it you got your answer, Carly?" Aramaya smiled at her friend.

"Mm hmm." Carly rested her head against Jack's shoulder.

"Wait, what was that?" Aramaya saw a quick flash of light from Carly's left hand.

"What was what?" Carly smiled shyly and blushed.

"Did he?" Aramaya left Yusei on the couch and moved closer.

"Yes." Carly, though Jack didn't like it, left him and showed her the ring.

"Oh!" Aramaya hugged her in delight. "I kept saying he should."

"Hey!" Jack scowled from the couch.

"Oh, stop it, Jack." Carly smiled at him.

"Well, we were just getting ready to head off to bed." Yusei yawned. "I'm beat."

"Yeah, I am too." Aramaya waved. "'Night, you two."

"Good night, Aramaya." Carly smiled and once she was gone, found herself in Jack's arms. "Jack!"

Jack just hugged her and breathed in her scent. He loved her and she would never doubt it again.

"I'm tired too, Jack." She turned and smiled. "Good night." She pecked his lips and started to turn when he caught her and kissed her 'properly'.

"Good night, Carly." He smiled and went off to bed.

'That Jack.' Carly shook her head and smiled.

OK, review away! Or else, my teddy will eat well! Lol! ~Ria Wei~


End file.
